True Awakening
by Talonwings
Summary: What happens when a human is suddenly spirited away from her home to the underground metropolis of Menzoberranzan? Join her as she struggles to stay alive amidst the ambitious and power-hungry drow race.  Canon characters & dialogue are NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

The pencil slowly glided over the lined paper, outlining and shading. My tongue was between my lips, my eyes narrowed in concentration. This drawing _had _to be perfect.

"Lizzie?" asked a voice. "Fais-tu attention?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from my notebook.

Madame de Venoge looked at me in disapproval. "I asked you to conjugate the past tense of _venir,_" she scolded me.

"Venu," I answered automatically.

Madame D. sighed. "Please pay more attention _en classe, _Lizzie," she said, turning back to the board.

"Oui, Madame," I replied meekly.

As soon as she had turned around, my eyes went back to my drawing, though I dared not lift my pencil again. The face was half-completed, one eye fully shaded, the other lightly outlined. The mouth curved up in a smile, and the hair, although the face was male, flowed freely down the back. The hands rested on the hilts of what, when finished, would be two curved swords.

I grinned.

"What'cha drawing?" asked my best friend Hannah at church that night.

"A picture," I answered, being purposefully vague.

Hannah rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, _duh_," she said sarcastically. "But what is it a picture _of_?"

"A guy," I said, still being vague. Hannah just gave me her 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"All right, all right," I said, finally relenting. "If you must know, I'm drawing character art for a book my family is reading."

"Oh," Hannah said, satisfied with my answer. "Let me see it!"

"No!" I replied, jerking my notebook away and slamming it shut.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" she asked, making a mock begging gesture.

"Aw… fine," I said, handing over my notebook.

"I win," she said smugly. I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed. Opening my notebook, she flipped through the many pages of doodles and writing until she found the page I had been drawing on. The picture was still not done, although the face had been completed and the swords were fully drawn.

"Where's his legs?" asked Hannah.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's not _done _yet, guppy," I said. "I still have to draw his legs."

"Oh," Hannah said. "Who is it?"

"It's the main character of the book we're reading," I said.

"What's his _name_?" Hannah asked, irritated at the specifics I required. I grinned at her. _Score one for Lizzie, _I thought.

"It's Drizzt," I replied.

"Ooh, cool name," she said, handing the notebook back.

I grinned. "Yeah," I said. "I love the story."

"What's it about?" Hannah asked curiously.

"_Read _it and then you'll know," I told her, grinning even wider.

She stuck out her tongue at me. "You're no fun, you know that?" she told me.

I laughed. "Love you too, Zan," I said.

"Come on, girls, time for practice!" came my dad's voice from the church gym.

"Whoa, we're gonna be late!" Hannah exclaimed.

We both ran for the gym doors.

I was up way after everyone else in my family had drifted off, continuing to work on my drawing. The legs came into being, then the tall boots, and then I went to work shading and re-shading, trying to get the outlines perfect. When I was finished, I sat back and inspected my work. The drawing was awesome. I traced the dark pencil lines with my index finger, wiping the smudged graphite onto my pajama pants.

"What would it be like to be part of this fantasy?" I wondered aloud. I sighed when I heard myself speak; my voice sounded strange and hollow in the emptiness of the midnight hour. I closed my notebook, gently set it back on top of my backpack, and laid my head down on my pillow, closing my eyes. Sleep, however, did not visit me easily that night, and when it finally came, it brought with it exactly what I had wished for… which was more than I had even imagined.

_Part I- Awakening_

I sat up, groaning in exhaustion. My eyes were crusted shut, filled with gunk.

"Gross," I muttered, rubbing them in disgust. My disgust, however, quickly turned to alarm. "Crap!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to be late for school!"

My eyes finally clean and free of clog, I opened them wide. What I saw, however, startled the words right out of my mouth.

I was sitting in a lavish bedroom. The furniture, all stone, was carved delicately into long, spindly designs reminiscent of spider legs. I turned to look at the headboard of the bed. It rose a good 3 feet above where I lay covered by the blanket, a solid chunk of stone with a humongous spider design carved into its center.

I flopped back down onto the blanket. "I'm dreaming," I said weakly to myself, but there was no conviction in the statement.

Just then, the door opened. I nearly screamed in fright when a glowing red humanoid shape walked through the door. I kept my mouth shut, however. Maybe it couldn't see me; the room was dark.

"Rise, Nysta," its voice commanded. I could tell that the… thing, whatever it was, was female, and was obviously used to being in charge.

"Nysta?" I asked in confusion, forgetting my resolve to stay silent.

"Do not play games with me!" the voice roared. The area where, on a person, the face would have been, glowed more intensely and with a whiter hue.

"Ah… of course! Yes ma'am," I answered hastily, trying to make up for my slip of the tongue with respect.

The thing's facial area glowed even brighter. "I do not care how close you are to becoming a high priestess," it hissed dangerously. "You will address me as Matron Adrys. Understood?"

The last word was roared so loudly, I had to physically resist raising my hands to cover my ears. The title, though, sent a shiver down my spine. There was only one place I knew of where the females were addressed in this manner.

"Yes, Matron Adrys," I said compliantly. The door slammed shut.

As soon as the shape had disappeared and the door slammed shut, I began to hyperventilate. I knew where I was, and despite my wish before dropping off to sleep the night before, this was _not _a place where I wanted to be.

Staring around the room, I suddenly felt the full weight of my predicament descend upon my shoulders. My stomach clenched, vicelike, and suddenly I could not draw breath. I clutched my abdomen, gasping and shaking as waves of fear rolled over me. In my moment of terror, I managed to draw breath enough for only one word, but that single word encompassed all of my fear, terror and anxiety.

"Menzoberranzan," I gasped.

As soon as the panic attack had calmed, I tried to figure out what I should do. I was stranded in the darkest of the dark places, the subterranean metropolis home of the evil drow race. I had apparently been mistaken for the occupant of this room, who could be back any moment. Briefly, considering what the matron of whatever House this was would do to me when she found out I was human, a chill ran down my spine. I had to escape, that much was clear. Once out, however, I had to find a way back to my world, a task not so easily performed as said.

Remembering that Matron Adrys had called for me, I walked over to the closet in the room to find it chock-full of dark black, cobweb-like clothing. I pulled out the nearest garment, a simple black robe with a bit of detailing at the sleeves, and pulled it over my head. Or, rather, I _tried _to pull it over my head, but found it caught on something long and pointy… and _attached_. I cried out as the robe pulled on whatever new extremities had sprouted from my head.

_Maybe the bed was cursed_, I thought with a chill. It was just the sort of thing a murderous drow assassin would do, especially considering how valued and enviable it was to have a high priestess as a member of one's House. I reached up, slowly and tentatively, and laid a hand on whatever the things were. They felt stiff, and stood up straight. I had no idea what to make of them. Reaching up with the other hand, I unhooked the robe from the growths, letting it slide over my head. I then felt the growths again. They were long, whatever they were. I ran my hand down the side of one, getting closer and closer to the side of my head. The growth widened out near the bottom, and I felt a small, round hole in it right near the side of my head. I stuck my index finger in the hole, curious. Instantly, the hearing in my left ear was muffled and blotted. I yanked my finger out of the hole, a new wave of revulsion sweeping over me as I realized what the growths were.

They were _ears_. _Elf _ears. I had become a drow.

I rested my face in both hands, trying to keep the worry and repulsion down in my stomach. Not only was I stranded hopelessly in Menzoberranzan, I had now assumed the form of a member of the most hated and evil race in all of… wherever I was.

_The Forgotten Realms_, I remembered suddenly, not sure how I remembered through the anxiety clawing at my stomach like the claws of a great cat.

_A cat_, I thought suddenly. The notion stirred loose an idea in my head, which drifted slowly around, tantalizingly out of reach. Something to do with a great cat…

"Guenhwyvar!" I cried, suddenly remembering. Guenhwyvar was the magical, astral panther that belonged to the only moral, principled drow in all of the Forgotten Realms.

"Drizzt," I breathed, and the answer became clear to me. I had to find him, if I could. Surely one such as he would sympathize with me, as I had no intention of sympathizing with the rest of the drow.

"But where is he?" I muttered. Suddenly, I remembered again the summons I had received. Quick as a flash, I yanked open the door of the bedchamber and dashed out into the unfamiliar hallway. It was likely, since I was female, that the site of the meeting I had been called to was the House chapel, where the drow worshipped their dark and evil false deity, Lolth the Spider Queen. My stomach clenched again. The drow's monstrous goddess was really just a powerful monster from a different plane, but she was just as evil as the dark elves that were her puppets. I did not look forward to the prospect of facing those who followed her. Besides that dark and morbid thought, I had no idea where I was. The long, stone corridor was completely strange to me.

Suddenly, another elf raced up the stairs, skidding, somehow gracefully, to a stop when he saw me. Despite being male, his hair was long and flowing. Two twin daggers were strapped into his belt.

"Nysta!" he yelled. "Matron Adrys is furious with you!"

Fear clenched my stomach. That was _not _good.

The male drow grabbed my hand, pulling me along the corridor. I followed him willingly, letting him lead me down a series of winding hallways, all the while memorizing every turn. Finally, we stopped in front of a set of stone double doors with a huge spider carved into them. The male let go of my hand, gesturing for me to go first. Still nervous, I did so.

The chapel anteroom was enormous, bigger than any room I had ever seen in my entire life. A large stone chair sat directly facing the doorway, and in the chair sat the glowing figure of Matron Adrys.

_Infrared, not glowing,_ I realized. Drow, as a subterranean race, had the innate ability to see in the infrared spectrum, sensing the patterns of heat around them.

"Nysta," growled the matron mother from the chair.

"My regrets, Matron Adrys," I responded, somehow managing to control the shaking in my voice. "There was business that needed prompt attendance."

Adrys glared at me, her face burning white for a second, then let it drop.

"Nysta, Nelthiel, Denfein," she began. For the first time, I noticed another female in the room, on the other side of the great stone chair.

"As you know, House Ro'ez is currently the thirteenth House," the matron continued.

_Ro'ez_, I silently repeated to myself, memorizing my assumed surname.

"Yes, Matron Mother," the other female replied.

"You must also have heard tell of the second son of House Do'Urden who departed the city a decade ago," Adrys continued.

My heart started beating extra-hard. Drizzt had already escaped into the wild Underdark. He would be almost impossible to find out there.

"His leave-taking has put House Do'Urden out of Lolth's favor," said Matron Adrys. I heard the sheer glee in her voice.

"Are we to attack them, then?" asked the other female.

"Of course not, Nelthiel!" snapped the matron. "Even without the protection of the Spider Queen, House Do'Urden is still quite formidable. However, there is another House who may war with them soon, which will put us into station as twelfth House."

"What House plans war with House Do'Urden?" asked Nelthiel.

"House Hun'ett," answered Matron Adrys.

Nelthiel seemed confused. "But… are they not also out of the Spider Queen's favor?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," answered Matron Adrys, waving a hand dismissively. "That is no concern of ours. Whatever happens, one of them will be destroyed."

"Or both," muttered the male. Denfein, I realized. He said it too quietly for anyone but me to hear him, though.

"And while the victorious House is weakened…" Adrys continued, trailing off, obviously waiting.

Nelthiel completed her thought. "We shall commence with an attack on the victor," she said slowly. I was sickened by the gleeful grin spreading across her face.

"Precisely!" exclaimed Adrys.

"And because we are in the favor of Lolth, we are destined for victory," said Nelthiel excitedly.

"Eleventh House," said Matron Adrys, laughing in wicked delight. Then, her demeanor grew once again serious. "Denfein, Nysta, you are dismissed," she said, waving a hand at myself and Denfein. "Nelthiel, you stay."

Denfein bowed low, and I copied him, unsure of what the proper response to a dismissal was. When the bow provoked no wrath from Matron Adrys, I straightened quickly and followed Denfein out of the room.

I ran back upstairs to the chamber that was supposedly mine, slamming the door behind me. I felt nauseous right in the pit of my stomach.

_I have got to get out of here, _I thought desperately.

I knew that was not possible, though. I had no weapons, no food, and no plan. I would most definitely be apprehended.

"First things first," I muttered to myself. "I have got to get some weapons." There was no telling what sort of horrendous… thing… might present itself out in the vast expanse of the wild Underdark.

I sighed. There was only one place I knew to get weapons. I had no idea, though, where the armory was located on the Ro'ez compound.

I went to the window and opened it up. The city spread out below me, wreathed in colors. It was eerily fascinating to see in the infrared spectrum. I turned my attention down towards the foot of House Ro'ez, searching for anything that would clue me in as to where the armory was located. I saw plenty of common soldiers milling about, as well as goblin slaves, but nothing at all that would point in the direction of an armory.

I sighed again. I was going to have to find it myself.

I quietly slipped out of my room, gently closing the door behind me. I walked quickly and lightly down the series of hallways I had memorized, but this time, I went past the chapel doors and on down a new corridor. I passed a series of doors, all of which looked completely identical. Just when I was beginning to believe that I would never find what I sought, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a tall male, older than Denfein, walking towards me. A long sword hung from his belt, and I just caught sight of the hilt of a dagger in his boot.

He stopped and bowed to me. "Hello, Nysta," he said.

"Um… hello," I replied, not sure how to respond without giving myself away.

He seemed not to notice my hesitation, though. "Where are you off to?" he asked. His voice sounded pleasant, but I did not let that fool me for one minute into thinking him kind or moral.

"The armory," I told him. I winced internally as the truth came so easily from my lips; I was going to have to be a little more secretive in my current situation.

"What luck," he said, smiling, although I noticed that it failed to reach his eyes. "I am headed there myself. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied, trying to sound at least a little unconcerned. Inside, however, I was jumping at my sheer dumb luck.

"After you," I said, trying to sound disinterested.

He began walking again, and I followed him, once again memorizing the corridors. In time, we reached the end of our journey, one of the many identical doors in the walls of the corridors. He reached out and pulled the door open, entering before me. I tried not to gasp as I followed him in. Racks upon racks of glittering weapons lined the walls of the enormous room, which I realized must also double as a training area, as it did in the Do'Urden compound.

I stepped up to inspect all the weaponry. All of it was finely crafted, all the blades sharp and wicked-looking. Hearing the ring of metal on metal behind me, I turned to see my companion removing his sword from his belt.

"Choose your weapon," he told me with a mirthless grin.

More than a little intimidated, I returned to my inspection, although now I kept one eye on him, or more specifically, on the dagger in his boot. Finally, I chose a long, thin saber, like the kind my brother had let me use at his fencing studio. It felt light and perfectly balanced in my hand.

My companion raised his eyebrow. "An unusual choice," he remarked casually.

"Is there a problem with my choice?" I asked coolly.

He smiled, and this time it did reach his eyes. "Not at all," he told me. "I am curious, though… what happened to your whip?" His eyes traveled down to rest on my belt.

His question startled me for a moment, and I had to think hard until I remembered the vicious snake-headed whips carried by female nobles, specifically clerics.

"I… er… I did not find it necessary for this excursion," I replied, my palms beginning to sweat.

This time, he laughed; a real, long, hearty laugh that came right from his belly.

"You don't have to play that game with me," he said, still chuckling.

"Huh?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

He took the time to wipe his eyes and compose himself before answering. "You are not like us," he said, the smile still in his eyes.

"Um…" I began, trying to find a suitable answer that would ward off his accusation.

He held up a hand to stop me. "It's all right. The truth is, I know who you are. I brought you here."

My mouth dropped open. "What?" I said, astonished.

"Let me explain," he said.

"Please do," I replied, now curious and more than a little annoyed.

"You exist in a different world than this one," he told me. "However, using my abilities, I was able to connect to your thoughts. You are a very intriguing person. Using my mental connection, I heard you wondering what it would be like to participate in this 'fantasy,' which, by the way, is not a fantasy at all. And so I brought you here."

"So… you're a wizard," I guessed.

He bowed with a flourish. "Nyadenalan, top graduate of Sorcere, at your service," he said, chuckling as he did so.

"And what, if I may be so bold, was your purpose in bringing me here?" I asked him, now more curious than angry.

"Why, to let you experience this for yourself," he said, sounding surprised.

"You do realize that the heart of Menzoberranzan was _not _where I desired to be," I told him.

"Ah, yes," he said, running his hand through his long white hair. "That was a result of a minor technical difficulty. I meant to bring you to the location you desired to visit; that is to say, the exact location in the Underdark where Drizzt Do'Urden currently holds camp. I was, however, interrupted while spellcasting, and so I only had time to utter the words that would bring you here to House Ro'ez. However, I do not view my mistake as all bad."

"So… are you actually a drow?" I asked him. "Because you don't seem like any of the others… at least not in private."

Nyadenalan laughed. "I call myself drow, though I am not sure exactly what description I fit. But if your question was, 'Are you a shape-changer or some other form of creature,' then rest assured that I am not."

"Okay, so now answer me this: what about your mistake do you view as good?" I asked, returning to his earlier statement.

"Now you have me to guide you away," he replied. "I can train you minimally in the use of weapons, give you food, and point you in the general direction of away from Menzoberranzan. How does that sound?"

"Well… okay, I guess," I said hesitantly, still not sure if trusting him was the smartest idea. However, he was the closest thing to a friend that I'd found in the twelve hours or so that I'd been here, and so I decided to go for it.

"One thing," I said. Nyadenalan looked up, and I continued. "Relating to weapons… I can use a saber moderately well," I told him. "My brother is a fencer, and he taught me how to use one."

"Let us test that skill, then," Nyadenalan replied, drawing his sword. "Can you defeat me?"

I raised the saber into the defensive position. "I can try," I replied.

Nyadenalan and I sparred for the rest of the day. I easily defeated him when I used the saber, which had a better balance than any of the ones my brother owned. However, I was not so proficient when it came to daggers or other, heavier swords. I certainly could not lift an axe by myself, and the spears and polearms were too unwieldy and long for my short frame.

Nyadenalan taught me basic maneuvers in close range using a short dagger, a kris, and a dirk, and a few more advanced maneuvers at long ranges that I could perform quite easily with my saber. Eventually, though, we grew tired, and sat down on the stone floor to rest our weary bodies. Nyadenalan laughed amiably. "You have quite a skill," he remarked, sighing contentedly as the weight left his feet.

"Years of practice," I returned, letting out a sizable sigh of my own.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, content to let ourselves cool down after practicing for so long. Then I turned to him.

"So… escaping," I began, the previous events of the day returning to me.

"Soon," he promised. "I have to formulate a convincing argument for your disappearance."

"How about 'she was eliminated,'" I suggested. "That seems to be popular around here."

He chuckled. "That would, admittedly, be realistic," he agreed. "However, as much as I detest the ways of my people, I don't want to falsely implicate another House and make them suffer the wrath of Matron Adrys."

I nodded; his reasoning was sound. Then, a thought struck me.

"Why _do _you hate the ways of your people?" I asked. "And, I mean, not for the obvious reasons… what makes you different in the way that Drizzt is different?"

Nyadenalan considered that seriously, his face scrunching up as he thought. "I'm not really sure," he answered me honestly.

"Are there others like you and Drizzt?" I asked him.

He shrugged helplessly. "I wish I could provide you with better answers, but as far as I know, no." Then he revised his statement. "Well, except for…"

"Zaknafein," I finished for him.

He glanced at me in surprise. "You know of him?" he asked.

I nodded, although the thought made me want to vomit. I knew of him, and of what he would become, thanks to the twisted desires of Drizzt's evil mother, Matron Malice.

"Then you must know of what became of him," my companion said solemnly.

I just nodded.

Nyadenalan sighed again, a sigh of sorrow this time. "It was a waste," he said. "It was a waste, not only of a fine weapon master, but also of a great source of potential for the betterment of this race."

It was my turn to glance at him in surprise. "You think one individual could possibly affect this entire race?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe not just one," Nyadenalan replied. "But perhaps two… or three… or four."

"Only three now," I told him.

He grinned. "A mere day here and already you consider yourself part of this world."


	2. Chapter 2

I grinned back, and then sobered as a thought struck me. "Am I part of this world?" I asked him. "How will I return to my true home?"

Nyadenalan ran his hand through his hair. "I will have to consider an incantation," he told me. "I am sure, with a little figuring and a little effort, that I can reasonably decipher how to transport you back home. In the meantime, you can have the adventure of a lifetime."

I sighed. "If only I could get out of here," I mused.

Nyadenalan looked at me. "Tomorrow," he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'll have you out of here tomorrow," he said again. "You'll know when it's time to go."

"How?" I asked.

"Just… trust me," he said, an impish grin spreading across his face.

"All right," I answered, feeling a little wary. My wariness, however, was far outweighed by my growing sense of excitement.

"You should go get some rest," Nyadenalan told me. "After all, you don't want to sleep in and miss your escape."

I smiled at him, a genuine smile. "Thank you," I said simply.

"My pleasure," he said, returning my smile.

I slept uneasily that night, both out of fear that staying here even one more night would bring me harm, and also out of anticipation for my planned escape. Most of my time was spent worrying, and the times that I did sleep were fitful and restless. Finally, I could bear it no longer. I rose from the bed, donned another of the black robes in the wardrobe, a simple affair with only minor detailing at the bodice, and went to the window. In the distance, I could see the great timepiece Narbondel, lit every day by the city's Archmage. Flames were slowly but surely creeping up the sides. From their position, I guessed it to be about four in the morning. I sighed. It was going to be a very, very long wait.

I knew it was time when I heard the screams.

They began faintly; so faintly, in fact, that I thought I was imagining them at first. As they rose in pitch and intensity, however, I knew they were real, and I knew also that whatever was going on, it was surely connected to Nyadenalan's diversion.

"Time to go," I muttered. I quietly opened the door to my chamber and slipped out, walking stealthily down the hall. From Nyadenalan during our training, I had learned that the Ro'ez compound's exit was straight across the corridor from the entrance to the House chapel. I made my way through the halls, relieved but not surprised that I met no one on my way. When I reached the great stone doors, instead of turning right, I turned left, walking into a small alcove to find myself on a great, curving balcony.

_What the…_ I wondered at first, before remembering that drow nobles used their innate powers of levitation to exit their House compounds.

I sighed. I really had no idea if any of the drow magic would work for me, but since the infravision had, I supposed I had no better course than to give it a shot.

I concentrated hard, trying to block out the screams that I now heard clearly. After a few seconds, my body became light and lifted from the stone balcony. I fought hard to rein in my excitement, trying to keep my control. I floated down from the balcony, landing lightly on the ground outside the House. Now that I was outside, I could see what was causing the screams. Flashes of bright, blinding light flared from the area just around the side of the House complex. Trying to look inconspicuous, I headed in the opposite direction, towards the gate.

I could see two drow guards in the towers flanking the gate. I would have to make this convincing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Open the gate!" I called in my most commanding tone.

The guards both turned to look at me. "Why?" one of them questioned suspiciously, and I could hear that she was female. Great. A male guard would have done it immediately.

"There is an attempt on the lives of the nobility!" I screamed, desperate for any excuse. "I must escape if House Ro'ez is to have any hope of survival!"

_Thanks for giving me an excuse, Nyadenalan! _I thought hopelessly, convinced that the guards would see through my lie. After a moment, though, and to my utter and unbelieving astonishment, the gate swung soundlessly open. I stood for a moment, shocked that my bluff had worked; then, remembering that I was running for my life, I proceeded to do just that. I sprinted out of the gate before either guard could get another word in, and then I was in the city.

I had run only a little ways into the city before I realized my foolishness. I, unlike the rest of the drow, was completely and utterly unfamiliar with the tight, twisting, alley-like streets of the huge subterranean metropolis. I stopped running, both to catch my breath and to look around.

I was surrounded on all sides by confusing patterns of shifting colors. Shaking my head, I tried to switch over to normal, visible-spectrum sight, but the darkness that permeated the very air prevented me from doing so, and the effort only gave me a migraine. Sighing in resignation, I peered into the swirling, ever-fluctuating colors of the infrared spectrum. The ground below me was the coolest and least noticeable, its patterns shifting mostly within varied hues of blue. The area at my eye level held the most concentrated and confusing heat patterns, so that was where I focused my attention. Gradually, I began to discern figures and formations from within the befuddling whorls of color. What few drow occupied the street with me were identifiable as humanoid-shaped blocks of red. I knew them to be commoners, since noble drow would have been all but invisible behind their _piwafwis, _magical cloaks that hid them from heat-sensing eyes. Stone formations were colored in cooler but no less vivid oranges, yellows and greens, suggesting cooler material but not a complete lack of heat.

I sighed; glad to at least be able to discern basic shapes. The more advanced stuff would come in time, I knew, as I accustomed myself to this odd sight. I wondered how it was that I had not been this confused inside of House Ro'ez, but shrugged it off quickly. Time for such ponderings would come later. More sure now, at least that I could see where I was going, I started off down the street, now focusing my gaze upward. I was trying to catch a glimpse of Tier Breche, the raised, platform-like mesa where the Academy was situated. I knew that an exit from Menzoberranzan was located near the school Arach-Tinilith, atop Tier Breche, if I could only get there.

I walked down several streets, turning only right, as per a trick of logic I had learned from my geometry teacher, and finally, I caught a small glimpse of a wavering heat signature that seemed to float above the more vivid colors of my immediate surroundings. Sighing in relief, I increased my pace in the direction of the 'floating' colors, which became more vivid as I approached my goal. I began to feel a faint measure of hope bubbling in my chest. Maybe I had a chance of getting out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

As I neared my goal, my movements became slower and more cautious. I still did not know exactly how I was going to sneak past the schools without getting caught; there were a lot of drow up there. I decided that I would wait until the midnight hour came, and most, if not all, were asleep, and then make my escape. I soon nixed that idea, however, for I had no place to hide in peace until that time. With the stairway up the cliff face fast approaching, I knew that I was just going to have to go for it.

"Genius, Nyadenalan," I muttered sarcastically. I knew I wasn't being exactly fair to the wizard; he had, after all, gotten me out of the House compound. Still, I was lost in a very foreign place with no real plan other than 'go for it.'

"Genius," I sighed again. The stairway loomed in front of me. I took one last look back at the city behind me, took a deep breath, and began to climb.

-Drizzt-

The cowl of my cloak was pulled low over my eyes, shielding them both from light and from heat. I was stretched out on a bed of moss and some kind of small mushroom, trying to relax. It wasn't working. My muscles still ached from yesterday's brutal fight with the vicious basilisk, and even wearier was my mind. It seemed as though every thought weighed me down like a boulder, pushing me ever-closer to the insanity I was sure I was approaching. I sighed, rising from my prone position. I knew I would not be getting any rest, and besides, I had rothe to hunt.

I looked about my small cave, surveying the bland, meager nothingness of pure survival that had become my life. How dull and dreary was my existence! I longed for any companionship, even that of the small creatures of the Underdark, the lizards and rats, that sometimes scurried through my cave. It at least let me know that there was still life in this place other than myself, and, on occasion, Guenhwyvar.

Sighing one final time, I moved out of the cave and into the tunnel that connected my home with the mushroom grove of the myconid fungus-men. I had work to do these coming days.

-Nysta-

When I emerged out onto Tier Breche, my eyes went wide in amazement and awe. The three buildings standing atop the raised platform of rock were unlike any I had ever seen before.

Directly before me, the spindly tower of Sorcere rose toward the rocky ceiling. Despite its thinness, Sorcere's construction belied a grace and an aura of magic and mystery that seemed to complement the studies of those it housed.

To my left stood the pyramidal Melee-Magthere. This, I knew, was where the fighters of the drow culture trained. Although the building was plain and not decorative, its construction spoke of a sturdiness and strength well-suited to fighters.

To my right, the intimidating Arach-Tinilith stood. The entire building of the drow clerical school was shaped like a giant spider, in homage to their dark deity. This, I knew, was where the evil high priestesses learned their unholy art. This also was the building behind which lay the exit I sought.

I groaned softly. I did not know how I would get past Arach-Tinilith without being discovered. Although the outside of the compound looked relatively empty, populated sparsely by a few guards, I was sure that magical alarms abounded.

"What am I doing?" I muttered to myself. There was no way I would ever get out of here


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed. I still had to try, lest I remain perched here on this staircase for all eternity. I breathed deeply once more, trying to calm my racing pulse.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself. It was not convincing.

I took one last breath, confident that it would be one of the last I ever breathed, and strode out onto Tier Breche. I immediately felt exposed, surrounded by openness. I glanced nervously around at the guards. They seemed not to care that I was passing by; they simply stood at attention. My confidence slightly bolstered by this development, I increased my pace to a fast walk, although not fast enough to be considered a speed of suspicion. I kept it up for several more seconds. I was now halfway past Arach-Tinilith, and I could see the abdomen of one of the spider statues guarding the exit.

"Stop."

The voice came from behind me. It was quiet, but there was a tone of command in it that was not to be ignored. I instantly froze in place, my stomach sinking into my boots. I felt sure that any moment now, five pairs of venomous fangs would dig into my skin. Nervously, expecting the worst, I glanced back, over my shoulder.

I almost let out a huge sigh of relief. The tall, imposing female was not addressing me at all; rather, she was talking to a small, slight female who looked quite young.

Breathing heavily but silently, I kept moving, slowing my pace again so as not to catch the older female's attention. I curved silently around the edge of the immense spider-shaped building, dropping out of the female's line of sight. At that point, I sped up again, almost jogging between the spider statues and out through the opening of the tunnel. Then, I broke into a run. My heart lifted and soared. I was out of Menzoberranzan. It dropped again when I realized the enormity of the task before me. I had to find Drizzt… but I had no idea where to look.

I stopped running when I reached the first fork in the tunnel, pausing to catch my breath. My hopes had sunk steadily lower as my run had progressed. I was so, so stupid. How in the world did I think I was just going to be able to jog out into the wild Underdark and find Drizzt in five minutes? I smacked my hand into my forehead, groaning in disgust at my own folly. I was going to get lost out here… or found, I really couldn't decide which was worse.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the tunnel behind me.

"Shoot," I muttered. Concentrating hard, I rose up into the air, floating steadily just below the high ceiling of the tunnel.

As I watched, a party of drow marched down the tunnel. The group was headed by a tall, wicked-looking female in priestess' robes. A six-headed snake whip hung at her belt. Beside her was a shorter male, his long white locks tied back in a ponytail. Twin rapiers hung at his belt. The soldiers following them were a mix of some males and some females.

"…How much longer is this ridiculous expedition going to go on?" the lead male was complaining.

"Silence, Dinin!" snapped the lead female. I gasped inwardly. These two drow in the lead were Dinin and Briza, two of Drizzt's siblings. I kept very silent, aware that the least movement could draw their eyes. My heat signature was quite conspicuous as it was.

Their verbal conversation ceased, but I could see their hands moving frantically, and Briza's expression continually darkened with rage.

Finally, Briza let out an audible, frustrated growl and stalked off, further down the tunnel. Dinin smirked at her back. The party continued to move beneath me, not one of the drow bothering to look up. That seemed out of place to me; drow were by nature paranoid, but I dismissed it as complacency, at least from this particular group. Led by the fearsome Briza, complacency might come a little easier to these particular warriors.

When the last of the party had passed my position, I lowered silently to the ground and fell into step a healthy distance behind them. I knew they would find Drizzt eventually. I was determined to follow them until they did.

-Drizzt-

What shame! What agony I felt! I mentally berated myself for tendays on end after I refused to take a chance and enter the deep gnome city. The hunter congratulated my instinct, but I reproved my foolishness.

I sighed softly. There was no use in mentally flogging myself right now; I had to focus on my defensive perimeter. I smiled inwardly. Keeping my defenses intact was something I was quite adept at, and one of the only pastimes that could keep my mind occupied elsewhere than my present, agonizing solitude; or, even worse, my memories.

I slowly moved out from my cave, Guenhwyvar at my side. The great cat was silent as death, and I marveled at the stealth of which she was capable.

Using tunnels I had become quite familiar with over the past decade, I circled widely around the perimeter of my dwelling area, keeping absolutely silent as I moved. Nothing stirred within my field of vision, and I heard no sounds to alarm me as I kept up my silent prowl.

Not until they were nearly upon me did I hear the stealthy drow patrol advancing toward my perimeter.

-Nysta-

The patrol stopped suddenly, and I dodged behind a stalagmite mound, hiding myself from sight. We had been marching for days on end with no sign of Drizzt, and my despair had increased each time the patrol stopped for a rest. I had a hard time sustaining myself; the only food that I could get was the scraps left over from the patrol's meals, and the only water I had was that little amount which dripped periodically from the immense stalactites. I had not uttered a single word since starting my trail of the patrol, and my throat felt increasingly itchy and dry by the hour.

I didn't know why we stopped; it wasn't mealtime or break time. My heart began to beat in anticipation. Had they found Drizzt?

I heard nothing, of course. Speech was forbidden on this mission; Dinin's few infractions and subsequent consequences had wised me up to that. I could sense the palpable tension in the air, though. Something about this stop was different.

Nothing happened for a long, tense moment. I peeked out from behind the stalagmite mound. The patrol was being separated into two groups, each proceeding down a different tunnel. Drizzt must have confused his pursuit.

I did not follow, choosing instead to stay hidden behind my mound. Dinin and Briza also stayed, watching the separate halves of their patrol move off.

"He moves farther away," Briza remarked casually, as if she was not at all concerned. "At great speed," she added.

"Drizzt was always adept in the Underdark," said Dinin, although he could not pull off the same nonchalance that seemed to come naturally to his cruel and cocky sister. "He will prove a difficult catch."

"He will tire long before my spells expire," Briza reassured her brother, a hint of a laugh coming into her voice. "We will find him breathless in a dark hole."

Her eyes went absolutely wide a second later when something dropped from the ceiling, falling to the ground right before her and Dinin. Before either of them knew what had happened, the form had clocked Dinin in the temple with the hilt of its sword. Its _curved _sword.

Drizzt.

Dinin fell heavily to the ground as Drizzt pointed his scimitar at his sister's throat. Briza leapt lightly back, drawing her vicious weapon as she went. The snakes came to life as her hand closed around the handle, and they strained greedily in Drizzt's direction. Drizzt countered every strike of a snake head with the slash of a scimitar.

"Brother Drizzt," Briza mocked loudly, her voice echoing through the cavern. "Drop your weapons. It does not have to be like this."

Drizzt continued his defensive pattern, his scimitars glittering and flashing, countering the horrible viper heads.

"Lower your weapons," Briza commanded, now angry.

"Why are you here?" Drizzt managed, nervous tremors flooding his tone.

"For you, of course, my brother," Briza replied sweetly. Her sweetness sounded like poisoned honey. "The war with House Hun'ett is, at long last, ended. It is time for you to come home."

_What? _I thought to myself. _Matron Adrys said that Hun'ett hadn't even attacked yet… _

Briza grinned at her brother, and I recoiled. Her kind grin was even worse than that poison-honey voice. "Come home, dear Drizzt," she offered, her voice oozing false kindness. "You are needed. You are the weapon master of House Do'Urden now."

_Bad move, _I grinned silently, inwardly cheering as Drizzt's expression went blank, and then a vicious scowl contorted his features.

"You should not have come," Drizzt warned her in a low, furious voice, and I nearly laughed at the look on her face. "You must never come this way again!"

"Dear brother," stammered Briza, her expression unchanging, suspended in a wide grin. I read her fear, though. She was truly frightened.

Drizzt seemed to sense something that I could not see. "Go home!" he roared, lunging at his sister. Briza jumped away, a look of sheer outrage crossing her face. She cursed loudly. "Lower your weapons at once, on pain of death!" she screamed, raising her vicious whip.

Drizzt only regarded her with his intense glare. I sensed her hesitation, but then she screamed, "Surrender!"

Briza cracked the whip at Drizzt with all her might. His scimitars came up so fast, I couldn't even see them. When the brief attack was over, one head bounced as it hit the floor. Five still hissed and writhed, though, straining to get a taste of blood.

Briza lost all control then. She cracked her whip again and again with frightening speed. Two heads found their targets on Drizzt's flesh, but two others dropped to the ground with their companion.

The attack paused briefly. Both drow breathed hard. Briza was uninjured, Drizzt had two snake bites. If he noticed the venom in his veins, though, he gave no sign. He only regarded Briza with his horrible death stare.

Dinin struggled feebly on the floor; Briza cursed and flung her arm out in a sudden attack. All three heads were instantly severed from the handle. Briza screamed a curse, grabbed her mace and flailed it at Drizzt. He blocked it cleanly, kicking Briza in the face three times. She cradled her head, momentarily stunned, and then punched out with her right hand. Drizzt's scimitar intercepted her hand, which swept down the length of the blade. Her scream was like nothing I had ever heard before, and I winced as I saw her cradling her hand, which gushed blood from the stumps of her pinkie and ring fingers.

I almost gasped as Dinin rose behind Drizzt. His eyes crossed and uncrossed, and he looked unsteady, but he had a grip on his sword, and he advanced slowly on Drizzt's back. I wanted to scream out a warning, but Drizzt whirled suddenly on Dinin, who instantly dropped his weapon and crossed his arms frantically over his chest. Drizzt growled something, and Dinin took off down the tunnel, faster than I had ever seen anyone go. Briza had collected her severed fingers and was attempting to follow Dinin's lead, but Drizzt whipped a scimitar around, putting it to the female's throat. I saw Briza close her eyes, almost closed mine as well, but suddenly, a huge form knocked Drizzt over, his scimitar spinning from his hand. Briza sprinted off down the tunnel, not once looking back.

Drizzt jumped up, looking livid. "Guenhwyvar!" he screamed, his voice bouncing and reverberating. "Get her! Kill…!"

Guenhwyvar simply yawned and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Drizzt raged, and his expression was terrible to behold. He snatched something up off of the ground, glaring daggers at the panther.

A sudden _click _erased the scowl from his face. Guenhwyvar leaped suddenly, and I heard a _thump _as a crossbow quarrel slammed into her.

Three of the patrol came back out into the fork, weapons raised. Guenhwyvar dashed off down the opposite tunnel, Drizzt in hot pursuit. I waited until the three drow turned away, and then raced after them.

I found Drizzt alone in a small cave. Water dripped incessantly from the ceiling, creating an obnoxious and distracting background.

_Someone could go mad in here, _I observed.

Drizzt was sitting on a flat stone, his head in his hands. I watched him for a second, quietly observing him. He seemed less intimidating now, with his scimitars sheathed and the death stare wiped from his face; his emotions showed clearly now.

He seemed almost… vulnerable.

"Congratulations on your exceptional rout," I remarked quietly.

He looked up, a confused expression crossing his face. It was quickly replaced by a look of outrage, though. In an instant, before I could even blink, he was up, across the room, and pressing me to the wall with his scimitars crossed so tightly at my throat I barely had room to swallow.

"What are you doing here?" he growled in my face.


	6. Chapter 6

-Drizzt-

I could not believe the extent of their obsession. Even after disabling Dinin and severing Briza's fingers, defeating and dishonoring them both, they still sent an assassin for me. They had sent a female, which suggested a healthy fear of me or my abilities, that one of the higher members of the gender-based hierarchy was needed to eliminate me.

I regarded the newcomer intently, staring straight into her face. What I saw there confused me greatly.

She was pretty; not beautiful, but not bad to look at. Her cheekbones were high, giving her face an elegant, sculpted quality. Her lips were thin, and her nose was perfectly straight. Her hair was straight and fine, falling to her shoulders. All in all, she was a typical drow female.

Her expression, though, was one of sincere confusion and pleading. That was the first strange thing about her. The second, though, almost made my heart stop. I looked straight at her eyes, and almost gasped.

They were _blue_. Not lavender like mine, but truly blue, a deep shade of turquoise. I had supposed that I was the only drow with strange eyes, but here I was, staring this blue-eyed assassin in the face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. It came out as an angry growl; I still suspected her of working for my wicked family, although I wasn't quite as sure now.

"Looking for you," she managed, and I could see her struggling not to swallow. I relaxed my scimitars a bit, and she swallowed gratefully.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "And why do you have blue eyes?"

"My name is Nysta Ro'ez," she replied. "I'd bow or curtsey or something, but I really can't at the moment. As for my eyes, well, I don't know why they're blue. Nobody ever told me they were. Anyway, what's the matter with blue? You can't complain, your eyes are purple!"

I was taken aback by her boldness. It did not match the plea that I saw in her eyes.

"Did my brother and sister send you?" I growled, getting to the heart of the matter.

She tried to snort derisively. "Hardly," she said. "I was following them, trying to find you."

"Why?" I asked. I was truly curious now; if Dinin and Briza hadn't sent her, why was she looking for me?

Nysta looked at me with a strange expression; I couldn't tell what exactly it was.

"I knew you would agree with me," she said quietly. "I ran away from them to find you. They're evil, all of them. Their society, their religion, and their way of life… it disgusts me."

"But…you're female," I said, astonished. That was the whole reason my sister Vierna was not like me; Zaknafein had been afraid to try to encourage feelings of mercy in one who would grow up to be one of the wicked Spider Queen's followers and priestesses.

"So?" she asked, sounding a little miffed.

"How did you survive all their conditioning?" I asked. I realized that my scimitars were still at her throat; I relaxed them, confident that she was being truthful. There was an innocence and honesty behind her eyes that I had never before seen in any other drow, not even Zak.

"I'm stronger than they are," Nysta snickered. "Nothing can break me."

I wasn't sure she was being truthful about _that_, but I let it slide. If she wanted to tell me when the time was right, she could.

"So…" she tilted her head sideways, a curious expression on her face.

"So…" I repeated, unsure of what she wanted.

"Would you mind if I travel with you?" she asked me. Instantly, guards were up behind her eyes, shielding against rejection and possible embarrassment.

I gave her a tentative smile, and she smiled back, looking relieved. My smile became genuine.

"Not at all," I told her.

-Nysta-

I could not believe it. I had actually gotten his permission! My inner jubilation almost killed me with its intensity.

He had said something confusing, though. My eyes were blue? How had nobody at House Ro'ez noticed that?

_Well, they were kind of brainwashed to think I was one of them,_ I thought. Maybe it was normal to them.  
>My earlier concern returned to me, and I turned to Drizzt, who had sat back down on the stone.<p>

"Is there any good reason for one drow family to attack another and nobody notice?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It depends," he replied. "If the attack has been planned successfully, then the victim House's defenses and alarms will be neutralized, and nobody will notice, at least during the attack." He gave me a curious look. "Don't you know that?"

I smirked at him, trying to maintain a façade of confidence. My story had a lot of holes in it, that was for sure.

"The only attacks I ever heard of were the ones that didn't go well."

He shrugged and grimaced at that, letting the silence prolong itself once more.

I thought over what he had said for a while. It seemed like a possible explanation for Matron Adrys's mistake.

I decided to let it go; it had no consequence for me either way.

We spent several days at the small cavern. Every day, Drizzt went out to secure the defensive perimeter. Sometimes I went with him, but mostly I stayed to guard the cave itself, my saber drawn and ready, my senses on high alert.

Nobody ever attacked, though, and after the initial panic caused by the Do'Urden patrol, the tension settled down.


	7. Chapter 7

These times when I was alone, guarding the cave by myself, gave me some time to ponder my situation.

What, _exactly_, was I doing here? Obviously, Nyadenalan had called me here by magic, but why _me_? For every time I had wished to leave my own reality, I was sure there were thousands of other girls who wished the same thing every day. Why had Nyadenalan chosen me above all the others?

It was on one of these occasions, while I was sitting alone in the cave questioning my existence, that Drizzt returned with an excited look on his face. I moved over to him, keeping my saber ready.

"Trouble?" I asked, but I was doubtful of that. His expression contained no warning.

"On the contrary," he replied. "Follow me; I want you to see something."

Curious, I followed him out of the cave, never sheathing my weapon. You never knew what kind of creepy-crawlies were waiting out here.

Drizzt led me through a series of winding tunnels, and despite my excellent memory, I was soon confused. Without him there to follow, and Guenhwyvar at our heels, I would most certainly have been lost.

Finally, Drizzt stopped just before the opening to another tunnel. He stopped, putting a finger to his lips, and made a few quick motions with his hands. I had no idea what they meant. I shrugged helplessly. His expression became confused.

"Did no one ever teach you the hand code?" he whispered.

"No…what?" I said, feeling very exposed. I should have known this was going to happen.

"Your House must have been extremely negligent," Drizzt said, studying my face. After a few moments' pause, he dismissed the issue. "Can you hear that?" he asked me.

I strained my ears hard for a few seconds, and then I faintly caught a sound like a rhythmic tapping.

"Yes," I replied. "What is it?"

"It is the _svirfnebli_, the deep gnome miners," he explained.

Understanding dawned as I translated the _tap-tap-tapping _into the thud of pickaxes into the stone.

Drizzt motioned for me to follow again, and I did so, quite curious now. We crept silently along one long tunnel and then into a large cavern. We hid behind some stalagmite mounds in the back, and watched.

The svirfnebli were small, barely topping three feet high. Their skin looked as if it had been carved from the stone itself, and carried almost no heat signature. Their eyes, whenever one of them turned around, glowed in the dark, showing the small points of red that identified them as creatures of infravision. I was absolutely enthralled by the spectacle.

While they worked, the svirfnebli seemed not so much to be tapping the stone as speaking with it, pleading, asking it to fill their mine carts. There was almost a musical quality to the rhythm of their tapping pickaxes, like a language that you could understand at the back of your brain, could almost speak on the tip of your tongue. It was mesmerizing.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Drizzt whispered. I nodded to him, afraid that if I spoke, I would disturb the scene.

We watched in silence for some time; how long, I could not say. After a while, the deep gnomes began to trundle away, hauling their heavy carts behind them. My heart filled with sadness. I did not want this excursion to end, did not want to return to the endless silence of the cave and never hear the musical tapping again. I turned to Drizzt, but it seemed that he had read my mind. He motioned me up, put a finger to his lips, and then began to follow the last of the svirfneblin mining train.

We trailed the miners for days, pausing when they paused and sleeping when they slept. Drizzt was the one who obtained our sustenance, pulling mushrooms from places I never would have looked and spearing tasteless but nutritious cave rats with his scimitars. We were never for want of water; plenty of it dripped from the stalactites. Sometimes, Guenhwyvar was with us, but most of the time we were alone in silence, listening to the miners' melody.

I constantly thought about my situation. I had been dragged into the Underdark of Faerûn, turned into a drow elf, and thrust into a situation that, as a human, I would have died to experience. I should have felt awkward and strange, or at least homesick. That was not the case, though. As I continually adjusted to my circumstances; my new vision, my surroundings, and my companions, I began to feel more at home than I ever had in the past. Maybe it should have concerned me, but on the whole, I was happy just sitting in a cave with Drizzt, listening to the deep gnomes tap away at the stone.

After about two tendays, according to Drizzt (I had lost all track of time), we began to approach an area where the tunnels looked slightly more constructed. It seemed to be a sort of blend between natural rock formations and enhancements to increase their strength.

"We are nearing the svirfneblin capital of Blingdenstone," Drizzt informed me as we crept down the tunnel. Even his whisper seemed loud. I winced. I was upset that Nyadenalan's enchantment had not included understanding of the drow hand code, which would have been incredibly useful out here. It made me feel extremely guilty, though it wasn't really my fault.

Drizzt saw my expression. Instantly my guards went up; I thought he would be angry with me for wincing, but his expression changed to one of sympathy.

"I am sorry your negligent family placed you at a disadvantage," he said. "I would be glad to teach you some basic signs, if you wish."

My guards came slowly down, and I nodded gratefully, my sincere smile bringing a smile to his face also. He motioned me forward once more, and we kept moving.

Two days later, we reached Blingdenstone.

**I would just like to give a shout-out of gratitude to everyone who has reviewed this story: DrizzttheSpartanSniper, OhShirleyUJest, Lady Gondiel, and d1996. Special thanks to OhShirleyUJest and d1996… without you guys, this story would be stuck in the horrible grips of Writer's Block! Thanks for all your comments and advice! **


	8. Chapter 8

-Drizzt-

We were near enough now to the deep gnome capital that I bade Nysta hide in the shadows and be absolutely silent. I was shocked that her family had neglected to teach her the hand code; and more than a bit suspicious as well. What matron mother would disregard that necessity, particularly when the offspring concerned was female?

I decided to let it lie until later; I was just glad that I had Nysta to talk to and share my existence with. It was a blessed relief from the all-consuming loneliness and the taunts of the hunter lurking within my mind.

Thinking of the hunter sent a shiver down my spine. It made me cautious with my emotions around Nysta; if I became him while she was near… I shuddered to think what my subconscious would do to her.

Shuddering, I forced myself away from that morbid notion and concentrated on following the miners while simultaneously being absolutely silent. I still wasn't quite sure why I had followed them; I had Nysta now to talk to and wasn't as lonely anymore, though my patrols took me away from the comfort of shared speech. Maybe, like her, I was enthralled by the musical rhythm of their pickaxes against the stone. Whatever the reason, we were fast approaching Blingdenstone, which gave me a reason to enforce caution. Svirfnebli and drow were ancient enemies, and though I wasn't worried about what would happen if they found me alone, I certainly didn't want them to find Nysta. They might kill her on the spot, and she didn't deserve that cruel fate.

Concentrating on the road ahead, I picked out the last of the miners as he rounded a bend in the tunnel. We had fallen far behind the train. I motioned to Nysta, who slipped out from behind a stalagmite mound to fall into step beside me. Cautiously, we made our silent way down the tunnel behind the miners. We followed them past several more bends and turns, until, right before us, looming high, were the great gates of Blingdenstone. Nysta and I crouched behind a stalagmite mound as the mining train trundled through the open gate.

"What now?" Nysta whispered to me.

"I… do not know," I answered honestly. I was not sure what my intentions had been in coming here.

I watched the miners again, flowing through the great gate like a stream. Suddenly, I felt compelled to follow them; to slip into the city behind them and to be part of a group again, part of a society. I knew that could never happen, though. I was drow, and no matter how different I was, they would never accept my heritage.

_There is that svirfneblin you saved so long ago,_ my irrational side whispered to me. _The one whose hands Dinin severed…_

I silenced my subconscious. Maybe that svirfneblin gave me a chance of survival, but he would do nothing for Nysta. I had to look out for her, too.

"I suppose we must leave now," I said to her, regret lacing my tone.

Her blue eyes took on a disappointed and faraway cast. "I suppose so," she replied sadly.

"We'll return home, to the cave," I said, trying to cheer her up. Her face looked so forlorn, and it was tearing at my heart, making me feel guilty, though I sensed that was not her intent.

"We can start our routine as usual," I continued, still searching for the right thing to say. "We'll patrol, and hunt, and gather mushrooms, and…"

Suddenly, a voice cut me off in a rough, foreign tongue. I looked away from Nysta in time to see several svirfnebli dashing toward the stalagmite mound.

"They know we're here," I groaned. I turned back to Nysta. "You must run," I told her urgently. "Run far away."

"But what about you?" she protested, beginning to draw her light saber.

"I will be fine," I replied, although my face was grim. I was not looking forward to the coming battle. "I can protect myself. Get away from here, now."

She looked hesitant, so I gave her a small shove. She jumped to her feet and began to run toward a side tunnel.

Confident that I had saved her, I began to turn back to face my attackers when a cry sent me whirling back around. A different group of svirfnebli had broken off to chase after Nysta, and now they had her on the ground with knives at her throat.

"Drizzt!" she screamed.

"Nysta!" I cried, abandoning my own attackers and sprinting toward hers, drawing my scimitars as I went. I tried to tell myself that these svirfnebli were only defending their capital, they were innocent and did not deserve death, but the hunter's rage was boiling inside me. I fought with all my strength, trying to seal him in, and then I attacked.

I whipped my blades around at the nearest svirfneblin, turning them at the last second so that the flat of my left scimitar thudded into his temple, followed in quick succession by my right. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he slumped unconscious to the ground. I did not watch him fall, too distracted with my battle. There were still four other svirfnebli holding Nysta, one with a knife to her throat. Her face was scared and desperate. It almost drove me over the edge, but I held on, taking back control at the last second. I clubbed my scimitar hilts into the temples of the one with the knife, and he too fell unconscious to the stone.

Now the others came at me in earnest, swinging at me with hammers and pickaxes. I fended off every blow with my flashing blades. So intent was I on this battle that I did not notice the other svirfnebli approaching from the back.

"Halt!" a gravelly voice shouted in Drow.

I whirled, my scimitars raised. The leading svirfneblin of the other party shouted something in the svirfneblin tongue, and the others stopped attacking me. Then he addressed me once more.

"Drow," he said coldly. "What are you doing so close to Blingdenstone? Are you a scout for a larger war party?"

"No," I replied honestly. "My friend and I are alone."

"You are rogues, then?" the svirfneblin asked.

I winced at the term, but nodded.

He seemed thoughtful. "I watched you fight," he said. "I saw how you did not kill my comrades."

"So we are free to leave?" I asked him.

"No. You and your friend will be brought in for trial and interrogation. King Schnicktick doesn't much like drow, so I'm afraid all you can hope for is a mercifully swift execution," the svirfneblin replied calmly. Before that thought could even begin to sink in, there was an explosion of pain at the back of my head and everything went dark.

-Nysta-

I awoke in a dark room. Pain pulsed in my temples and behind my eyes, and my skull felt like it was wrapped in an iron band. I groaned softly. The last thing I remembered was Drizzt attacking the svirfnebli who were holding me, a look of fiery rage in his lavender eyes. The thought made me sit up straighter, eyes widening as I realized what had happened.

"Drizzt?" I called out softly. There was no answer. I tried again, louder. Still no reply came from the darkness.

I sat back, closing my eyes, shutting out even the faint heat signatures from the stone walls and floor. How could this have happened?

The sound of a door opening brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes, watching as a figure, a svirfneblin by the look of him, stepped into the room.

"Where is Drizzt?" I asked instantly.

"Quiet, drow!" he snapped at me. I fell immediately silent, not wanting to anger my captors.

"Your friend with the purple eyes is in another room, being interrogated as we speak," the deep gnome told me after a considerable pause. I sighed in relief. Drizzt was still alive. I still had hope.

"Now," the deep gnome began, putting his face very close to mine. His red, heat-seeing eyes glowed brightly. "Why don't you tell me what a couple of rogue drow are doing so far from home and so close to Blingdenstone?"


	9. Chapter 9

The interrogation session took near an hour. The angry svirfneblin asked me many questions about my purpose, all phrased differently. I could sense that he was trying to throw me off my guard in some way, but I gave him an honest answer every time, and he finally left, frustrated, abandoning me to my predicament.

As soon as he was gone, I felt keen loneliness begin to sink in. He had been angry and mean, yes, but he had at least been speaking to me. Now there was only the darkness, and the wavering heat signatures of the floor, walls and ceiling.

I did not cry during my time alone; rather, I thought. I thought mostly about Drizzt, and where he was, and what they were doing to him, but I also pondered myself. I still couldn't understand why Nyadenalan had chosen me above everyone else so like me. You had all the typical reasons; pure of heart, virtuous, courageous, deserving, but I was none of those. I was just… ordinary.

I was still thinking about it when the door opened and another svirfneblin came in, a different one from the one before.

"You're to come with me," he ordered. I stood slowly, my heart dropping down into my boots. I knew what this meant.

"Is it… will they make it fast?" I asked him quietly. I resolved to be strong until the very moment of my execution; I had told Drizzt that nobody could break me, and I would make myself stay held together.

The svirfneblin looked amused. "Follow me," was all he said. It made me angry, for him to not even let me know whether my death would be painful or not, but I supposed he had no reason to show me mercy. I appeared as a drow, one of his mortal enemies. He surely had no love for me.

The deep gnome led me down a series of passageways until we reached a stone door, which he opened. The door opened onto a stone courtyard, filled with marvelous statues and carvings. Drizzt stood in the middle of the courtyard, another svirfneblin guard by his side.

"The king is very intrigued by you two strange-eyed drow," Drizzt's guard said. "Of course, he still demands your execution, but first he would like to speak with you, discover what makes you two different from all your kin."

The guards shoved us forward, and we began to walk, proceeding out of a large gateway and then through another door into a stone hallway. Down the hallway we went, taking several turns and detours, until we finally arrived in front of yet another door, this one ornately carved and set with precious stones. I gave Drizzt a nervous glance, and then my guard opened the door, and we were shoved through.

The throne room, like everything else in Blingdenstone, was made of stone. It was a huge, rounded chamber with more elaborate carvings on the walls and ceiling. A long aisle flanked by stone seats, each occupied by another deep gnome, led up to an immense throne. Sitting on the throne, which was much too big for him, was an old svirfneblin. Though he appeared to be quite aged, he regarded us with bright eyes that belied his wisdom and intelligence.

We were prodded up the aisle to stand before King Schnicktick and his councilors. I gazed around the room. Most of the deep gnomes in the seats watched Drizzt and me with looks of distaste or indifference, but one, sitting very near the throne on the left-hand side of the room, looked at us with curiosity and a hint of recognition. I noticed that he had no hands; rather, he had a pickaxe attached to the stump of one wrist, and a hammer attached to the other. My heart leaped with hope. I knew of this svirfneblin, and knew he provided maybe our only chance for survival. As yet, he said nothing, and so I also held my tongue, not wanting to be foolish and blow all of our chances.

"Drow," said the old king, causing me to turn my focus back to him. His voice, though deep, was thinner and reedier than that of the other svirfnebli.

"Please, Your Highness," Drizzt said politely. "I am called Drizzt Do'Urden; my companion is Nysta Ro'ez. We are," he winced slightly but continued, "renegades of Menzoberranzan who have denounced Lolth the Spider Queen and her evil society. We mean no harm to you or any of your people."

I was taken aback, both by Drizzt's boldness and his eloquence. I watched the king intently, waiting for his reaction.

King Schnicktick sat, regarding us silently for a few seconds, and then to my astonishment, he chuckled.

"Excellent speech, Master Do'Urden," he said, clapping his hands together lightly. "I applaud your effort at 'peacemaking,' not many drow are so willing to try such maneuvers with svirfnebli."

Drizzt's face colored, but he kept his temper in check. "I was being quite honest, Your Highness. We mean no harm to anyone…"

"Enough," said the king. "I am not interested in your motives. You are drow; that puts you in a bad position with my people. Your kind are murderous assassins. But that is not why I had you summoned, or I could have just had you killed. I am curious about your eyes." The old deep gnome gestured at our faces. "Please, Master Do'Urden, I am so intrigued. Do tell me what it is about your eyes and those of your companion," his gaze flashed to me for an instant, "that makes them so… unique."

Drizzt regarded the wily monarch intently for a moment, then said carefully, "My deepest apologies, Your Highness. I am not, nor have I ever been, quite sure why my eyes are discolored. As for my companion; before a few tendays ago, I was not aware that any other drow possessed an eye discoloration."

King Schnicktick sighed regretfully. "Ah, well," he said. "It was worth the asking." He clicked his fingers sharply. "Guards!" he called.

As the two svirfneblin guards grabbed ahold of me and Drizzt, my eyes flashed once more to the handless svirfneblin. He was still watching us, and I saw a flash of indecision cross his face.

_Please_, I begged him silently, trying to make my eyes imploring. _Please save us._

With a great, decisive sigh, the handless svirfneblin arose from his seat.

"Wait, Your Highness," he called in a gravelly voice.

"Most Honored Burrow Warden Belwar," King Schnicktick replied, surprised. "What is the matter?"

Belwar Dissengulp shot one last look in my direction, then turned back to his ruler.

"I can vouch for these two drow," he said.

-Drizzt-

_Belwar._ The name sent peals of recognition through my consciousness. This, indeed, was that selfsame svirfneblin whom I had spared on a raid a decade ago. I had tried to give him mercy, but Dinin had cut off his hands. Since then, I had feared that his people would reject him, cast him out, but it appeared that not only was he alive, he was respected.

King Schnicktick looked astonished. "Most Honored Burrow Warden!" he said, and his shock was evident in his voice. "Why would you wish to vouch for the honesty of _drow_, who have murdered so many of our people?"

Belwar looked calmly and evenly into the face of his ruler. "The one with the lavender eyes, Drizzt, is the reason that I lost my hands," he began. Mutters and angry whispers arose from the seated councilors, and my stomach dropped. This was not what I had hoped for.

"Why then…" the king began in an outraged tone, but Belwar held up a hand to stop him. "The drow raid was about to kill me," he said. "Drizzt asked them to let me go. He said that it was to make an example out of me, but I knew better. Another drow, a cruel one, was the one who suggested severing my hands as a punishment. Drizzt was forced to watch as they cut off my hands, and I saw the pain in his expression."

My hopes began to lift again, but I was still worried. Nysta had done no such thing for him, and he had no reason to protect her. I watched him intently, waiting for his next words.

"What of the other, the female?" asked Schnicktick.

"I do not know her personally, and I know that it is generally the drow females who are the most vicious," Belwar began. Murmurs of assent rose from the councilors, and once again, Belwar held up his hands for silence. "However," he continued, "I know Drizzt, and I know that he would never take up company with someone so completely against his principles." The deep gnome looked directly at me. "If Drizzt has allowed her to stay with him, then I trust that she is just as moral and principled as he."

King Schnicktick looked appraisingly at Belwar for a long moment, but the other svirfneblin held firm, looking back at his monarch with a firm and steady gaze. Finally, Schnicktick sighed, breaking the stare.

"Most Honored Burrow Warden Belwar Dissengulp has vouched for the honesty of these two drow," he declared solemnly. "On the word of our most respected council member, I have decided to spare their lives." My heart leaped back up into my chest, and I heard Nysta give a small gasp.

"However," Schnicktick continued, silencing the rising cadence of murmurs from the councilors, "if either of these two break our trust or betray us in any way," he looked directly at me, locking me in a steely gaze, "they will be promptly executed."

He snapped his fingers again, and the two guards released their holds on Nysta and me. Then, we were led away down another long hallway, out of the throne room. I, however, paid no attention to where we were going. I could only think about one thing.

We were going to live. Belwar had saved our lives.

**Thanks again to OhShirleyUJest and d1996, for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. Your advice and comments have really helped to guide this story. I appreciate you guys very much **


	10. Chapter 10

-Nyadenalan-

I was in serious trouble, and I knew it.

From the moment I had helped to facilitate Nysta's escape, I had known that I was in a risky position, but I had never anticipated trouble like this, especially more than three tendays after her departure.

_You brought this upon yourself_, I chided myself mentally. I had indeed made the voluntary choice to drag the girl here from her own world, although I still wasn't really sure why. Part of me, the magician part who had been top graduate at Sorcere, told me it was simply to use her as a test subject, to investigate the reactions of a being not from this world under subjection to extreme circumstances. That part of me wanted to add magical variables, to test Nysta in every way possible, to make her life a nightmare.

The other part of me, and the part that I would like to think was dominant, told me otherwise. The human girl was kind, loyal, and trustworthy, but what really made her stand out amongst every other candidate was her ability to put things in perspective. She could look at a situation and turn it from a mountain into a molehill or vice versa, and she always seemed to know when such clarity was needed.

She was intuitive.

I shook myself from my reverie. No time for deep thinking now, I had to try to dig myself out of this pit that I had dug myself into.

I straightened my robes, although they were already pristine, and began the long walk down the series of corridors that led to the House chapel. With each step, my boots seemed to grow heavier, but I was determined to face my own consequences, if only to find some way to escape punishment.

Finally, after what seemed like hundreds of steps through gelatinous goop, I arrived at the doors to the chapel. I walked in without a word, my eyes instantly going to the ground. I fought to raise my gaze. My time as a page prince under my older sister Hyrith had been particularly demanding and cruel, and even now, nearly a century old, I had to struggle to look a female in the eye.

Matron Adrys and Nelthiel were both in the room, the matron mother sitting in the large chair and my younger sister by her side. I walked to the proper position before the chair, bowed low, and said, "Matron Mother."

"Nyadenalan," Matron Adrys replied smoothly. Nothing was said for a few tense moments, and the silence seemed to stretch to the point of snapping. Finally, the outburst came, but not from my mother.

"Where is Nysta?" shouted Nelthiel. "What have you done with her, you wretched…"

"Enough, Nelthiel," reprimanded Adrys, raising a hand. Nelthiel instantly fell silent, but continued to cast a hateful gaze my way.

Adrys regarded me with a calm look that scared me even more than Nelthiel's fury. I could not read the expression behind her eyes. Finally, she asked, "Where is my youngest daughter, Nyadenalan. Do not lie, for I will know."

"She is in the wilds of the Underdark," I replied truthfully. I could afford to reveal that much; the wilds were very large and it would take quite an effort to find her.

"What?" gasped Adrys, a very rare flash of emotion crossing her face, although she calmed quickly. That was obviously not the answer she had expected.

"How long has she been out there?" the matron demanded.

"Over three tendays," I replied. Another truthful answer, but still I saw no harm to Nysta. My spirits began to lift; perhaps I was not in as deep a pit as I had first believed.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Adrys asked me sharply, cutting the thin string of my hopes. I felt them plummet down into my boots.

I was trapped.

-Nysta-

I sat at the window, watching Drizzt interact with the young svirfnebli. He seemed so animated in his gestures, and for the first time in a long time, a smile seemed to be slowly growing upon his face. I was glad to see him smile; after the incident with the basilisk statue, I had been afraid for his recovery.

I was still lost in thought when I felt a touch on my shoulder. Jumping with fright, I turned around to find Belwar regarding me with a kindly expression.

"You should be out there with him," he said in Drow. I could tell what language it was by the fact that I could understand it; apparently Nyadenalan's enchantment did not encompass universal translations.

After collecting my nerves, I replied, "I don't think they trust me like they trust him. Even after the…mishap, they are willing to forgive him because he is male. He has less chaotic tendencies. But me… even though I am different, I am still female. They are not so easy to trust."

Belwar snorted. "_Magga cammara_," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"It means 'by the stones,'" he told me.

"Why did you say that?" I asked him. I knew the expression, but I wasn't clear on the cause of its use just then.

"You're scared," he said simply.

Heat began to boil in my cheeks, and if drow could blush, I certainly did at that moment. It was the best thing he could have, said, though, for I began to reflect on my decisions since coming to Blingdenstone.

Was I scared?

Maybe, I decided, but what was there to be afraid of? The svirfnebli certainly wouldn't harm me, not with the sponsorship of their Most Honored Burrow Warden laid firmly and securely upon my head.

What was it, then?

I tried to clear my mind, to rack my thoughts for something, anything, that could cause an irrational fear. I glanced up at the window, and saw the youths all staring wide-eyed at a now-grinning, animated Drizzt, who was obviously telling them a story. A flicker of jealousy sparked in my brain, and then I had it.

I was afraid of rejection.

**I hope this satisfies the need for more interaction with Nyadenalan's motivation… I will try to return more to that subject in detail. Again, thanks for the input and reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the thought entered my mind, I knew it was true. I was afraid that the youths would cast me out for my appearance, for what, in their minds, I was supposed to be.

"I am," I finally replied to Belwar. "I am afraid that their young eyes will not see past what I am supposed to be like."

Belwar considered me for a moment. "It is their young eyes," he said at last, "which are most capable of seeing who you truly are."

He left me then, and I sat watching Drizzt for a very long time, lost in my thoughts.

-Nyadenalan-

I stood there, breathless, the moisture on my tongue fast evaporating. She had me now. If I lied, her spell of detection would surely catch it; if I told the truth, she would likely kill me, at least after subjecting me to mindless torture.

"Well?" Adrys asked impatiently, and I heard the growing suspicion in her voice. My thoughts raced frantically, searching for some chant or spell that could help me.

Suddenly, my heartbeat calmed. My pulse slowed. I breathed easier.

"I had nothing to do with it," I replied evenly.

Matron Adrys looked absolutely baffled, and I knew the spell had worked. I had cast a very powerful aura of confusion over the room, which distracted and befuddled the minds of anyone in its range. I felt very smug… wait, why did I feel smug? What was I even doing in here?

I cursed as I tried to bring my mind back in order, my thought processes going hazy. Maybe that particular spell had not been the best idea. Wait… what spell?

Struggling to hold myself together, I started to walk towards the chapel door. I stopped several times, trying to remember where I was going. Finally my thoughts could no longer stand it. My entire mental facility went haywire, and the world turned dark around me as I collapsed to the floor.

I woke up in a very dark room. There was nobody else in the room with me, and even the walls and floor had only the faintest of heat signatures.

A blinding headache pulsed in my temples, making my eyes throb. I tried to remember what had happened. The memory trickled slowly back, but even as it did, it confused me. Wizards were usually immune to their own spells; why, then, had this one affected me?

_Magical ward_, I realized instantly. The chapel was enchanted, ironically, with one of my own wards, one that would turn any spell cast inside it against the wizard who cast the spell, with no harm done to the family. Since the new spell had been my own enchantment, there had been a magical reaction between the two dweomers, causing the spell of confusion to affect everyone in the room, including me.

I tried to raise my hand to rub my pounding head, and that was when I discovered that my hands were bound to the bed by iron shackles. I tried to move my legs only to discover that they, too, were bound. I realized then where I was, and a trickle of cold flowed down the length of my spine.

I was in the House dungeons.

-Drizzt-

I looked up from the excited faces surrounding me, a wide smile of my own stretching my face from ear to ear. I had just finished my tale of one of my most difficult encounters in the wild Underdark, a time when I had been forced to defend my cave against a group of vicious hook horrors that had been moving our way. The young deep gnomes' eyes were wide with fright and excitement at my story, and now they chattered amongst themselves, leaving me to think.

How easily these young svirfnebli had trusted me! I knew that I did not deserve that trust, not in full, after what had happened with the basilisk statue. The thought sent a shudder of guilt and shame through me. I had almost become that murderous drow that everyone had believed I was on my arrival in Blingdenstone.

Yet I had stayed my hand, and, though frightened, the youths had slowly come to accept me again. It warmed my heart to finally have friends who trusted me.

I glanced up at the window of Belwar's house, and caught a glimpse of Nysta sitting at the sill, looking out. She was watching me with those odd blue eyes, so full of expression. At that moment, the blue seemed forlorn and empty, desolate of emotion.

When she saw me looking at her, she gave a small wave, and I waved back. I tried to call to her to join us, but at that moment, one of the young svirfnebli tugged at my piwafwi. I turned, and the youth, his face eager, said, "Will you give us more tales, Drizzt? Please?"

I gave one last glance at Nysta's forlorn eyes, and then turned to the band of young deep gnomes.

"I shall tell you the tale of how I first arrived here in Blingdenstone," I told them.

They began chattering even more loudly, raising speculations as to what sort of adventure this tale would hold. Fights with vicious monsters? Encounters with enemies? Suspenseful chases through long tunnels and huge caverns?

I laughed gently and waited for silence. Finally, the chattering died down, and I began.

"I have told you many tales of my wicked sisters and brother," I said to them.

They all nodded gravely, I had indeed related much about Briza, Vierna, Maya and Dinin. "Well," I continued, "it was on one peaceful day, about three tendays ago, when I was out patrolling the perimeter of my cave…"

I proceeded to tell them about the encounter with Briza and Dinin; they oohed and winced when I told them of Briza's severed fingers. I left out no details, shamelessly relating my desire to chase down my sister and finish the deed. I told them of Nysta, of our encounter in the cave and how I had come to believe in her morals and to trust her as a friend. I told of our travels over the last three tendays, of following the miners and living on the edge of starvation. To all of this, they paid careful attention, listening with wide eyes and heads cocked forward eagerly. I was careful to leave out nothing, not even my emotions or thoughts. They hung on every word, eating my tale as if it were sweet bread. When, at last, I finished, they were gravely silent. It seemed as if the whole group, collectively, was thinking. I thought they were finished with me, and I rose from my perch on a rounded stone before them and turned to go.

"Drizzt!" one of them called suddenly.

I turned back. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think…Nysta…would mind terribly telling the story again…I mean, as _she _saw it?" the youth asked shyly, stumbling over my friend's name.

I smiled widely. "I do not think she would mind at all," I said, and I knew my feeling to be right.

**I am very happy that Nyadenalan's involvement has received such enthusiastic support; indeed, he is one of my favorite characters to write, and rest assured that he will be making plenty of appearances in the future!**


	12. Chapter 12

-Nysta-

I could not believe my ears when Drizzt came running back to Belwar's dwelling, a giant smile creasing his face, and told me that the young svirfnebli wanted me to tell them the story of our journey. A strange feeling shot right through my heart, and I felt myself beginning to smile.

"Are you certain?" I asked him.

"Quite certain," he assured me, his grin, if it were possible, stretching wider. I smiled back, a genuine smile, and followed him outside to where the youths were waiting, shy yet eager expressions pasted across their faces.

"Well met," one of them stuttered nervously. Drizzt had to translate the shaky greeting for me, as I understood not a single word of the svirfneblin language.

"Well met," I returned with another smile. Again, Drizzt translated. I glanced gratefully at him, knowing I would have to rely on him for this encounter.

"Will you relate to them our tale?" Drizzt asked me; his residual grin told me that he knew for certain my answer.

"I will," I answered him. He translated my response, and the cheer that arose from the young deep gnomes warmed my heart.

I began my tale at my encounter with Drizzt's patrol. The young ones oohed and aahed as I told them, through Drizzt, of the vicious battle from my own perspective, as though they had not already heard the tale. As I grew more enthusiastic and confident, my gestures grew wider and more elaborate, and more than once I saw Drizzt in my periphery, grinning that indomitable grin again as he rattled off my words.

As I was illustrating in detail an encounter we had had with a nest of Underdark rats, however, an older deep gnome came scurrying up to the group, shouting something in the svirfneblin tongue. The looks on the youths' faces changed to expressions of confusion and then alarm, and they began shouting words in their own tongue. The older deep gnome tried to calm them, but it was useless, and we watched helplessly as they sprinted off in all directions.

"What is going on?" I asked.

The older svirfneblin looked at me helplessly. Drizzt translated my question, and the deep gnome's face cleared. He spouted a couple of sentences in the svirfneblin tongue, and then Drizzt turned my way, his face grim.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Drow," he said simply. My heart jumped into my mouth.

"Looking for us?" I asked, although I was fairly certain of the answer.

"They are not certain," Drizzt replied. "A lone drow was sighted in the tunnels a distance from here, not close enough to cause harm, but close enough to raise suspicion. If he was from a party that is hunting us, and he discovers us here…" He let the thought hang. Both of us stood silent for a moment, digesting that information. A slight cough from the side let us know that the other svirfneblin was still there. He said a few more words to Drizzt, whose expression deepened into a frown, and then scuttled off in the opposite direction.

"What did he say?" I asked, curious and afraid at the same time.

"King Schnicktick requests our presence in the Council Hall," Drizzt said grimly.

-Drizzt-

I marched silently toward the huge stone structure, Nysta at my side. Neither of us had to speak what we were thinking. I could tell from the contrast between the stoicism on Nysta's face and the fear in her turquoise eyes that she was thinking the same thing that I was: Schnicktick would finally have us executed.

"It will be all right," I said, trying to calm her nerves. The statement lacked conviction, however, and she merely glanced at me before resuming her silent marching. I shrugged helplessly and said nothing more for the duration of our walk to the Council Hall.

At the outer door, we were met by a pair of guards who escorted us through the corridors and into the wider main chamber. Once more, we were greeted by the sight of the councilors in their chairs flanking the diminutive yet intimidating svirfneblin king, seated on the throne. Everyone's face looked grim and set, even Belwar's.

"Master Do'Urden," barked the old king. "Mistress Ro'ez. What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what, Your Highness?" I queried politely, wanting to garner the truth of the situation from the king before I started trying to explain myself.

"The meaning of this drow patrolling the corridors, that's what!" roared Schnicktick, and although his voice had grown higher with age, his roar was still quite formidable.

"I have no idea, Your Highness," I replied evenly. "Until today, I was not aware that any drow had ventured so close to Blingdenstone."

"They've come for you, haven't they?" The king pointed an accusing finger at us.

"Your Majesty," Belwar interjected. "Let us remember that these drow are our friends.

They have not harmed us nor brought us danger. Can we truly repay that with betrayal?"

An expression of guilt and indecision crossed Schnicktick's face then, and he slumped in

his throne, his emotions playing out across his face. He suddenly seemed quite his age.

"I know, Master Dissengulp," he sighed wearily. Turning to us, his eyes seemed suddenly full of apology.

"I am truly sorry," King Schnicktick told us tiredly. "I do not mean to betray any allies of mine, especially those who have proven themselves as you have. However," he continued, rubbing his temple, "I do have a duty to my people, and that duty includes protecting them from new threats. As such, and with my greatest regrets," he sighed again, as if trying to come to a decision, "I must hereby banish you from Blingdenstone."

My heart grew heavy in my chest as I registered that statement.

"I demand your departure within the hour," the king said with finality, though regretful tears lined his eyes.

"I am sorry," he said to us one last time.

Neither of us could answer, and we were led away from the Council Hall feeling like we were trudging through mounds of sticky spider's silk.

We reached Belwar's house only minutes after the older svirfneblin had. Inside, we found Belwar grumbling and scowling, shoving things into a leather pack.

"Why, Belwar," Nysta said in astonishment. "Whatever are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you, that's what," the deep gnome replied, his scowl set.

"You cannot!" I protested, feeling immensely guilty. What had we done to make Belwar believe that he had to accompany us?

"I am, so get over the shock and just accept it," Belwar replied, without missing a beat. He continued to grumble and fill his pack; I heard the phrase '_Magga cammara_' repeated more than once.

"But…why?" Nysta asked. I heard the curiosity in her tone.

"I figure you could use the company and the extra fighting skill," Belwar replied evenly, looking up from his packing to regard us intently. "Besides, ever since those goblins in the tunnels during that mining excavation, I've been itching for a real fight."

"It will be dangerous," I warned him, although I was slowly warming up to the suggestion. "There could be murderous drow on our trail."  
>"Then they'll find a murderous svirfneblin waiting for them," Belwar answered, resuming his packing.<p>

"Very well, if you're sure," I said. Nysta looked at me in horror.

"Drizzt!" she exclaimed. "You're not… agreeing with him?"

"I am," I told her.

"We can't let him endanger himself for us!" she protested vehemently.

"From the looks of things," I said, eyeing Belwar's mithral hands, "any drow chasing us are endangering themselves."

Nysta looked at me doubtfully.

"Trust me," I said, "and trust in Belwar. He would not volunteer to come if he believed he was endangering himself." He probably would have anyway, but I was not about to say that to Nysta.

She still looked doubtful, but finally conceded. "Very well," she said, sighing. Just then, Belwar stepped up beside us, his leather pack loaded with the necessities of survival.

"Let's be off, then," was all he said.

That very day, the three of us, four counting Guenhwyvar, who was in my pocket, set off from Blingdenstone to a mass farewell. Every svirfneblin in the city, it seemed, had come out to bid goodbye to their Most Honored Burrow Warden. We nodded to all of them as we passed between the assembled lines, and then out the great gates. When all three of us were out, we turned to watch the gates shut behind us with a rumbling _thud_. We stood in silence for a long moment.

"We should move on," I finally said. "If there are other drow out here, we don't want them catching up to us."  
>The other two nodded, and we set off through the wilds once again.<p>

**Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up, I was having a bit of a struggle with Writer's Block. Regretfully, Nyadenalan has not made an appearance this chapter, but fret not, my friends. He will be back with a vengeance in later chapters! Keep reading, and thank you ever so much for the reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Part II- Survival_

-Nyadenalan-

I relaxed my muscles, ceasing all attempts at a struggle. Struggling would do nothing for me, especially if Matron Adrys was already out for my blood.

I leaned my head back against what felt like a stone table that my body was stretched out on, spread-eagle. At least my neck hadn't been chained. That would have been entirely too much to bear.

I groaned quietly. How had I gotten myself into this mess?

_That spell was the worst idea I have ever had_, I thought miserably. It was, of course, my own fault, as usual. With a rueful sigh, I remembered my many mistakes over the years. I had been top graduate at Sorcere, that much was true, but that in no way meant I was brilliant under stress.

_As I just demonstrated,_ I thought sarcastically. My mental berating, however, was cut short by the sound of a door opening. A warm, glowing body entered the room, walking up to my table and looking down at me.

"Ah, wonderful," said the cruel voice of my mother. "I see the prisoner is awake."

-Nysta-

I tugged with all my might, but the blue, phosphorescent cap stayed firmly entrenched in the rock.

Frustrated, I growled at the mushrooms I was supposed to be harvesting. I had pulled on almost every single one so far, and none of them had yielded even slightly to my insistent tugging.

"Forget this," I muttered. I drew my razor-sharp saber, took a ready stance, and then slashed down at the bed of ten blue mushrooms.

Ten blue caps fell neatly from their stalks. I grinned, collected the caps in my pouch, and started back to camp, being careful to make no unnecessary noise.

As I reentered camp from the small tunnel by way of which I had left, I caught sight of a dead animal lying on the ground.

_Apparently, Drizzt has more luck with hunting than I do, _I thought, a sheepish smile coming to my face as I recalled the one time Drizzt had tried to teach me to hunt. That little excursion had not ended well, needless to say. In fact, I thought I remembered Drizzt's precise comment to be, "That was a very…unique method, Nysta. I've never seen anyone fly so far across a cavern before," as he tried to hide a smile.

"Bet I'm the first person ever to investigate how hard a rothe kicks," I'd replied, trying to smile but only managing a grimace, rubbing the sore spot on the small of my back. I put my hand on the same spot now, remembering the horrible ache that had persisted for three days. I tossed my pouch onto the ground beside the dead animal and sat down, resting my arms across my knees and leaning my head on my arms. I peered out into the darkness, my infravision registering all of the shifts in temperature in the stone around me. I was getting used to Underdark sight, and was getting quite adept at picking out the color patterns that I wanted to focus on.

"Nysta," I heard a voice say to my left. I turned my head slightly, enough to see Drizzt emerging from a side tunnel, sliding his scimitars back into their sheaths. He walked up to me, gazing down at me with a puzzled expression.

"Yes?" I asked, unsure of what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, regarding me intently with his glowing lavender orbs.

"Uh…resting?" I replied, still not sure where this was going.

"You are idle," he reprimanded me. "We need every alert pair of eyes to watch the camp if there are indeed enemy drow out searching for us."

I glared up at him. "Well excuse me for being a bit tired," I said sarcastically, "but I assumed that _you _were the one who was staying alert. _My _only job, as you so politely decided for me, was to pull up mushrooms. I apologize for being so useless," I finished, shooting him one last loaded look before putting my head back down on my arms.

The next thing I knew, I was suspended in the air by the front of my robes, Drizzt's hand holding firmly to my collar. His eyes shone with intense fire, and his face, though calm, showed a measure of fury I had never witnessed before.

_Oh man_, I thought to myself as I was lifted, my collar beginning to constrict my breath. _I really went over the line there._

"Listen to me," Drizzt said, his voice a low growl. "_You _were the one who asked permission to travel with me, and I granted it. But," he continued, holding my collar even tighter, "I can take it away just as easily. So unless you want to find yourself stranded alone in the wilds, cold and hungry, without a friend or sign of life in sight, you will do your part!"

By this time, I was gasping and choking, his iron grip cutting off the flow of air into my lungs. I stared at him wildly, begging him mentally to let go.

"Do you understand?" he growled.

I tried to nod, but his grip was too strong, and my oxygen levels too low, to manage even that movement.

"Do you understand?" he roared.

Black spots swam in my field of vision. I opened my mouth to answer, but what emerged was a choking, gurgling noise.

Instantly, the grip loosened, and I was dropped suddenly to the ground, my airway open, gasping and heaving for oxygen. As my lungs filled and refilled greedily, I looked up at my companion. He stood over me, staring, his violet eyes filling with sparkling tears.

"Drizzt," I gasped weakly, when I had enough breath to manage it.

"I…I…," he stuttered, one tear gliding down his cheek.

"I'm…sorry," I wheezed.

His eyes opened wide at that. "_You're _sorry?" he gasped. "I almost killed you, and you're apologizing…for what? For snapping at me?" He looked at me, and the expression on his face horrified me, for I read in it such a complete contempt for himself that it threatened to eat him alive.

"What have I done?" he murmured.

"Drizzt," I began in protest, my voice now returning, but he had turned away from me and was sprinting into the tunnels. I watched him go, noting a strange pattern of small red heat signatures behind him, like a trail following him into the wilds. It took me a while to figure out what they were, and then my heart filled with sadness.

They were tears.

-Drizzt-

I sat down with my back against a rock, my heart thumping from my run, my chest heaving and constricting with sobs and breathlessness.

I had lost myself. What was worse, I had lost myself and almost killed my friend.

"What am I?" I questioned the dark cavern bitterly. "Monster? Hunter? Murderer?"

The cavern did not respond.

I sat there for a very long time, contemplating what I should do. I had Guenhwyvar in my pocket, but the last thing I wanted was for my dear feline companion to judge me as she had after I had almost killed Briza.

_That's twice now, _my subconscious whispered teasingly, a cruel, sibilant hiss in my mind that tormented me at my worst times.

_How long before you lose control altogether? How long before someone dies at your blade?  
><em>I tried to shut the hunter's voice out, concentrating on anything besides him in my mind, but it was no use.

_Who will you kill? Belwar? Nysta? Who is next to die when the hunter Do'Urden is on the warpath?_

"Be silent!" I screamed aloud, clutching my ears.

The voice went away, leaving me with only the darkness and my wretchedness once again.

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, and that it's a bit of a fluffy mess. I'm experimenting with psycho-development in my characters, so please feel free to add any advice that you think would improve them.**


End file.
